


Born Without a Heart

by Raven_Frost_21



Series: MariBat Songfics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Romance, Singing, Some angst, Songfic, secret romance, some bashing, they sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Frost_21/pseuds/Raven_Frost_21
Summary: Angel and Demon. Who are they? What’s their story?Songfic
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: MariBat Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TW. Self harm scars

_‘I'm an angel, tell me what you mean by that’_

Marinette resisted the urge to scoff as the blonde kept talking.

_‘I take it all and I will never give it back’_

“Come on Mari! You can’t charge us when you make us stuff! We’re your friends!”

She frowned at the boy, “No Adrien, I can. You aren’t my friends.”

She turned and entered the classroom, watching as Lila marched forward tears running down her face. Rossi opened her mouth to speak and something inside her snapped.

_“I don't feel sorry every time I see you cry”_

Rossi flinched back and everyone stared at the french-aisan girl in shock.

_“Every time you start, I'm waiting for your tears to dry”_

She glared and looked away from the class, Ms. Bustier gaped. “Marinette! Apologize to Lila now!”

Alya huffed and put her hands on her hips, “And to think we cared about you!”

She turned to the class face blank. 

_“I don't really care, and I never will”_

Rose frowned in concern for her friend, Adrien glared. “This isn’t like you Mari!”

_“That's the way I am, such a bitter pill”_

The silence was deafening as they listened to her, she marched to the desk and laid the transfer papers down. She turned and fixed the strap of her bag as she glared at the class.

_“I don't really care, how much silence kills_

_That's the way I am”_

She turned and was almost to the door when Lila regained her wits, “I knew some people were just born heartless.”

She turned and laid a hand over her heart, letting a few tears slide down her face.

_“No, I wasn't born without a heart_

_I wasn't always like this, no”_

She stepped towards the girl watching as she shrunk back, face pale. Alya gasped as her friend began to sing and watched the akuma flutter over the girls head, never landing.

_“Watched you break me, no”_

Alya gasped as the girl turned to her and smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

_“Now you blame me”_

The brunette gasped as she realized all those times Marinette had come in crying after Lila would confront her about bullying her. She stepped forward and the girl held her hands out as if for a hug.

She had pulled up her sleeves and on display were countless self harm scars running down both arms.

_“No, I wasn't born with all these scars_

_And that's what made me like this, no”_

Tears pricked everyone’s eyes but the italian and model. They had driven away the best person they could ever meet. They had broken a heart of pure gold to bits. She turned and opened the door, as she left the last words she ever spoke to them echoed in the room.

_“Can you blame me, no? (No, oh, oh)”_

  
  


````

He frowned and turned away from his brothers, “Why do you have to be so cold demon spawn!”

He flinched at Tim’s words. Jason spoke next and he felt his thin resolve break. “Why do you have to be such a nightmare to deal with!”

**“I'm a nightmare, I know what you mean by that”**

They stepped back in shock as he spoke/sang. They flinched when he turned around and the tear tracks became evident. He shot his arms out to his sides and leaned towards them.

**“I can't wake up from all these scary dreams I have”**

He glared at them as they thought of all the countless nights they had found him waiting for them after patrol or making Tim coffee. ‘Did he really have nightmares?’

**“I don't really care, and I never will”**

He crossed his arms and glared at his brothers. Dick stepped forward, “Damian, what’s wrong?”

He moved away from his brother and glared.

**“That's the way I am, such a bitter pill”**

They flinched at the way his glare darkened. “Why did you stay silent about this?”

**“I don't really care, how much silence kills”**

Jason smiled sadly and stepped towards him, “We can fix it.”

**“That's the way I am”**

They fought his mother and her assassins. His mother held a sword to his fathers neck. “Prove you are heartless, that you never have had a heart son.”

He impaled her from behind and watched as she fell.

**“No, I wasn't born without a heart**

**I wasn't always like this, no”**

His family reared back in shock as he knelt next to his mother and unclasped his cape.

**“Watched you break me, no**

**Now you blame me”**

He glared at his mother as she gasped, slipping off his tunic and pressing it against her wound.

**“No, I wasn't born with all these scars”**

His family felt tears prick their eyes as they saw his torso littered in scars for the first time. Each depicted a horror, and his back was covered in whip marks overlapping and crossing each other.

**“And that's what made me like this, no”**

He stepped back and hung his head as she took her last breath. Slipping the blood soaked tunic on he fired his grapple. He looked over his shoulder at his family.

**“Can you blame me, no? (No, oh, oh)”**

```

He watched as Jon and Maps joked around at the table. Maps turned to him and smirked,

“Damian sometimes you make me think you were an adult when you were born!”

(italics and bold mean they are singing together or talking.)

  
  


**“I wasn't born like this”**

She frowned and turned to him. Jon spoke, “Damian, what made you like this then?”

**“Hurt people, hurt people”**

They blinked in confusion, “What do you mean?” 

**“I'd rather be heartless (Heartless)**

**Than have my heart in pieces”**

Jon gasped and grabbed his hand, “Hey, We love you Damian. We won’t leave you.”

**‘Oh-oh, ooh’**

Marinette glanced around the cafeteria as she waked. “Ice Princess. She must be Wayne’s twin. She’s just as heartless.”

_“I wasn't born without a heart_

_I wasn't always like this, no”_

She glared at the dumbstruck students before marching over to the only table open. 

_‘Watched you break me, no_

_Now you blame me’_

``

The figures on stage, Demon and Angel smiled at each other as they sang,

**_“No, I wasn't born with all these flaws_ **

**_And that's what made me like this, no_ **

**_Can you blame me, no? Oh, oh, oh”_ **

As the song ended they left the stage and hugged each other.

“So, does my family finally get to meet you, my Angel?”

She smiled up at the man. “Yes, my love.”

So, yeah hope you liked it. It’s a oneshot but i will continue it if asked. Born without a Heart by Faouzia. 


	2. The first meeting

Two years before… 

Marinette sat in her room, tears streaming down her face.

_ “How can I say this without breaking?” _

She curled around herself, arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

_ “How can I say this without taking over?” _

She sobbed as the words her “friends” screamed at her replayed in her head.

_ “How can I put it down into words? _

_ When it's almost too much for my soul alone” _

The small red kwami blinked back tears as she listened to the girl sing through her tears. 

_ “I loved, and I loved and I lost you” _

She stood and strode over to a picture pinned to her wall. She raised a hand and brushed her fingers over the photo, staring at the brunette smiling back.

_ “I loved, and I loved and I lost you” _

She sobbed. “Alya, I am so sorry. What did I do?” She leaned her head against the wall as she sobbed. 

_ “I loved, and I loved and I lost you” _

She straightened and sniffed. Smiling weakly she wiped the tears from her eyes.

_ “And it hurts like hell” _

Moving away she opened her closet and pulled out a velvet black suit with a matching domino mask.

_ “Yeah, it hurts like hell” _

She pulled on her white button up and the pants, checking to make sure they fit properly. She shrugged on the suit coat, (kinda like a tail suit) and buttoned it. She slipped on black heeled ankle boots and fixed her black bowtie.

She smiled at her kwami as she pulled her hair into a loose braid over her shoulder and fixed her makeup. Hearing the car she turned and shot down the stairs and out of the apartment, tears forgotten.

She threw herself into the sleek black car and wrapped her arms around her uncle. “Jagged!”

He smiled at her. “Ready for your first party as Demon?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

The car started and she smiled. Until she caught sight of a sign, proudly displaying Adrien and Lila kissing. 

_ ‘I don't want them to know the secrets’ _

She blinked back tears as she looked away. All too soon they pulled up to the Le Grande Paris. She strutted into the room and of course ran right into Adrien.

_ ‘I don't want them to know the way I loved you’ _

She drew back eyes wide in shock, and moved to leave only to be caught with a hand to her wrist.

_ ‘I don't think they'd understand it, no’ _

She turned back to the boy and frowned. Pitching her voice just a little deeper than her normal voice she asked, “What do you want?”

_ ‘I don't think they would accept me, no’ _

He smirked at her, “You must be Demon, you look gorgeous, almost like MiLady.” He raised her hand to his lips and she shuddered. 

_ ‘I loved, and I loved and I lost you’ _

She pried her hand away from the boy she used to love and turned away. “Excuse me.”

_ ‘I loved, and I loved and I lost you’ _

She moved only to bump into Nino and Alya. She drew back and her smile became strained.

_ ‘I loved, and I loved and I lost you’ _

“Excuse me.”

_ ‘And it hurts like hell _

_ Yeah, it hurts like hell _ ’

“Wait, Demon! Can I get an interview? I’m friends with Lila, your songwriter!”

She turned around stiffly as her uncle marched over angrily. “Who?”

The brunette frowned, holding her phone in front of her. “Lila Rossi, she writes your songs?”

A boy stepped towards her and turned to the reporter, he had on a tux similar to hers, (not velvet it’s with tails) and a mask. “Demon writes all of her songs, everyone knows that.”

She stared at the boy in shock, “Thank you.”

She turned to the reporter, “I have heard of this ‘Lila Rossi’, she is a psychopath and a liar. She has quite the reputation in Italy.”

Alya frowned, “So you are her sister!”

She drew back in anger. “I am not her sister.”

Alya frowned.

_ ‘Dreams fight with machines _

_ Inside my head like adversaries’ _

The boy growled at the reporter before marching over and pulling her away out of the room.

_ ‘Come wrestle me free’ _

Once outside she turned to him with a smile. “Thank you, you truly are an Angel.”

He chuckled, “I don’t think my siblings would agree with you.”

She laughed.

_ ‘Clean from the war’ _

“Your welcome.” He smiled at her and she felt her heart lift. She turned and stepped closer to the balcony rail and leaned against it.

_ “Your heart fits like a key _

_ Into the lock on the wall” _

He didn’t laugh at her for singing instead moving closer.

_ “I turn it _

_ I turn it” _

He smiled at her and she blushed.

**“But I can't escape”**

She startled when he started to sing before blushing.

_ “I turn it over” _

**“I turn it over”**

He grabbed her hand and smirked, “May I have this dance?”

She nodded and stared up at him as they danced around the balcony.

**“I loved, and I loved and I lost you”**

She smiled as he continued to sing her song.

_ “I loved, and I loved and I lost you” _

He smiled and her heart fluttered.

**“I loved, and I loved and I lost you”**

Not tearing her eyes away from his she sang the final line with him,

**_“And it hurts like hell”_ **

“Demon, if you don’t mind me asking, why isn’t the name Angel? You certainly are one to me.”

She looked away flustered. Finally she pulled herself together enough to reply. “My friends, they used to call me their everyday ladybug, their guardian angel, until a new girl showed up. Now I’m a Demon. So,” she shrugged, “I thought why not embrace it.”

He looked at her softly, “You are an angel. And they are blind. And to be honest, they aren’t your friends.”

She shook her head. “They are! Just not at the moment.”

He stiffened. “I have to go, it was amazing to meet you.”

He turned to go and she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait, how do I find you again?”

He smiled, “Damian Wayne. Nice to meet you.”

“Nettie.”

He then left her. She stood there grinning stupidly until her uncle found her. 

Song Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie. So I might have accidentally spawned a fic instead of the oneshot I planned. Oops. It’s still going to mostly be a songfic but some chapters might not have a song for the sake of my sanity. 


End file.
